


Silence is Golden

by kero3612



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612





	Silence is Golden

　　「真奇怪。」

　　沉默許久的 Solo 突然開口說話，同樣精疲力盡、滿身髒污的 Gaby 偏頭看向他。「什麼？」

　　「我說，真奇怪。」Solo 靠著牆，懶懶散散的伸長了腿。「你知道 Peril 有讀心術嗎？」

　　 Gaby 沒開口，她知道 Solo 並不是想要交談，他們都累了，距離 Illya 被帶走已經十天，沒人知道 KGB 身上會發生什麼事──或者他們都知道── Solo 和 Gaby 幾乎要將這座該死的城市翻過來，但哪裡都沒有他們壞脾氣卻又忠誠堅定的長腿伙伴。

　　「我是說真的，妳鐵定也體驗過，他總會在最適當的時機拿出你最想要的東西，上次我們被困在德國北邊，那真是冷得受不了，結果他就從包裡拿出了一瓶威士忌，一瓶！」Solo 為了表達那居然不是一瓶伏特加，甚至加上了誇張的手勢。「還是我最愛的牌子。上上回，他甚至在沙漠裡拿出了蘋果，妳知道當時我有多想要咬一口那該死的玩意嗎？看在上帝的份上，我差點就要跪下求他了。」

　　 Gaby 笑著將頭靠上 Solo 的肩膀，美國人仍繼續說著。「還有一次，妳記得嗎？我在安全屋裡找了一整天的袖釦，我沒說我在找那玩意，妳知道的，他鐵定會嗤之以鼻，妳也是，黑手女孩，但那對袖釦和我那天的西裝是絕配！我找了一天，幾乎都要放棄了，結果他就這樣走過來，當然，還是那種像要把我大卸八塊的表情，然後他就從沙發角落裡翻出來了。」

　　「他還說你好煩。」

　　 Solo 也笑了。「沒錯，他就是喜歡在舌頭上佔點痛快，但我們都知道那可是我的拿手好戲，他嘛，也就拆拆酒店、跑跑步，或者幫我們擋擋子彈。」

　　「別說得好像你一點意見也沒有。」

　　「我意見多了，可惜我打不過他。」

　　兩人放聲大笑，顯然想到了同一件事。「喔，Solo，我記得他上回真的折斷了你的手，天啊，你還記得他當時的表情嗎？」

　　「你是說他看起來就像一頭不知道自己做錯了什麼的大熊嗎？茫然、無辜？」

　　「『為什麼你的手這麼簡單就斷了！』他責怪了你一整路。」

　　「而妳，我的壞女孩，妳在駕駛座上的笑聲連上帝都能驚動。」

　　「我沒辦法控制！他說你是蠟做的公主。」終於忍住笑意，Gaby 繼續說：「你也報復回來了，Cowboy。」

　　「沒錯，誰能想到呢？」

　　「讓他餵你吃東西，你還真能折磨他。」

　　「慘痛教訓，那段時間我起碼重了二十磅。」

　　「等你好了以後，他就拉著你每天去慢跑。」

　　「我得說那更像報復。」Solo 強調，然後他們沉寂了幾分鐘，沒人說話，Solo 又開口：「沒完沒了的好時光。」

　　握住 Solo 濕滑的掌心，Gaby 說：「我們會找到他的。」

　　 Solo 站起身，同時拉了 Gaby 一把，他們又一次走入黑暗中，任由紛飛雪花與混亂消息將他們打得遍體鱗傷，可誰的腳步都不曾停下。

　　槍響、陷阱、突襲、飛車、炸彈、鮮血、汗水。Solo 可能有些暈眩，而 Gaby 不知道在哪裡和他走散，但 Solo 並不擔憂，只有溺愛成性的 KGB 才看不出德國女孩其實比他們都更強悍。舉著槍，Solo 一步步踏在寂靜無聲的地下走廊，他確實恨透了那些納粹份子，還有無邊無際、天馬行空的各種陰謀，當然，還有這種看著就讓人感到極度不祥的地下室！

　　某人朝著 Solo 開槍，驚險的避開偷襲，Solo 藏在轉角牆面，他低身、瞄準，開槍！人體落地的悶響沉重卻令人放鬆，還來不及安心，Solo 敏銳的聽見一點聲響，他快步向前，以不太英雄的方式從背後射穿了某個穿著白袍的人，可惜他只射中了大腿，所以還有一點慘叫聲在另一端迴繞，可 Solo 沒功夫去管那個了，他握住上鎖的門，在二十秒內打開了門。

　　無可避免的血腥味幾乎嗆住了 Solo，更令人驚恐的則是坐在電椅上的 Illya，Solo 衝了過去，身後又傳來聲響，他以最劇烈的怒氣舉起槍，而 Gaby 衝得比他更快，他們一前一後奔向昏迷不醒的 Illya。Solo 負責解開綁得死緊的皮帶、Gaby 則翻找著繃帶，同時將所有看似可疑的藥物全掃進袋子。

　　「走！」

　　攙扶著不曾清醒的 Illya，蘇聯人高大的體格在這時成了阻礙，但 Solo 沒有抱怨，也沒有停下腳步，Gaby 在前面開路，漂亮的射殺了三名敵人。U.N.C.L.E. 的後勤在接應處出現，Illya 就在這時醒了過來。

　　「Peril？」

　　瞪大雙眼，Illya 用力甩開 Solo，這使得兩人全跌坐在地上，空出一手扶著 Illya 的 Gaby 也無故遭殃，誰都沒怪 Illya，Solo 用力壓住 KGB 受傷的雙手，試著不讓事情變得更糟。

　　「Peril，是我！」

　　寫滿恐慌的藍色眼睛突然就變得讓人心碎，Illya 不再掙扎，甚至試著開口，Solo 以為會聽見那個可笑的綽號，但空氣裡什麼也沒有，只有一點點體溫貼上他的肩膀。

　　 Illya 應該在喘氣，否則怎會有暖熱吐息拂過 Solo，卻又同時讓他覺得冷。

　　 Gaby 試著上前幫忙，他們才發現飽經折磨的 Illya 又一次失去意識，後勤接手了善後工作、拿走裝滿藥劑的包，Solo 和 Gaby 則坐上掩護的車輛，Waverly 將他們安排在一間私人醫院，醫生幫 Solo 縫合手臂上的傷口，Gaby 則坐在旁邊讓護士替她的小腿上藥。

　　「他會沒事的，對吧？」

　　 Waverly 的聲音依舊充滿希望。「當然，我保證明天你們就會得回一個清醒的 Kuryakin。」

　　樂觀的英國長官不算錯誤，但也不全然正確。當所謂的「明天」到來，Solo 和 Gaby 站在病房兩端，清醒的 Illya 看著他們，神情裡有一點無辜、一點蠻不在乎。

　　「不能說話是什麼意思！」

　　真正無辜的醫生聳了聳肩。「我想你們能猜到 Kuryakin 因逼供而受到了哪些折磨，除了肉眼可見的傷口以外，還有大量吐真劑及不同迷幻藥物，所有傷口都已處理完畢，慶幸的是沒有內出血及不可挽回的傷勢，而藥劑也已排出體外，但或許是為了抵抗逼供，他無法開口。」

　　看著 Illya 幾乎咬爛的下唇，Solo 搖了搖頭。Gaby 還有些忿忿不平。「他已經安全了。」

　　「沒錯，但他還沒有真的緩過來，我們評估這將是短暫的，也不需要強迫他開口，一段時間後就會自然恢復。」

　　三個人目送醫生瀟灑離開，直到房門閤上，顯然還有些意見的 Gaby 踩著高跟鞋怒氣沖沖的走向 Illya，KGB 只是握住女孩的手就化解了驚人的危機，Solo 也跟著坐到床邊，然後誇張的嘆氣。

　　「可憐的 Peril，你只能這樣度過聖誕節了。」

　　 Illya 的表情明顯指出蘇聯人不過聖誕節，Gaby 終於笑了，Solo 也是，滿身是傷的 Illya 跟著勾起唇角，然後輕微且難以察覺的瑟縮了一下，Solo 猜是因為動作扯裂嘴唇傷口，他突然就想伸手去摸，又怕 KGB 在病床上爆炸。

　　可他為什麼要怕？突如其來的疑問讓 Solo 楞在床邊，Gaby 和 Illya 顯然注意到了，Solo 在兩人的盯視中回過神來，神色自若的談起十天後的聖誕夜，接著他們又爭論──其中一人是安靜的──該把 Illya 帶回 Solo 家照顧。

　　「你得讓他照顧你！」

　　 Illya 以偏過頭表達了他的不贊同。

　　「喔，Peril，別這樣，你那裡什麼都沒有。」

　　最後這事就在某人的劣勢下拍板定案，Illya 在兩天後出院，Gaby 將高大的 KGB 塞進她鍾愛的德國車裡，油門一催就直奔 Solo 的豪華公寓，Illya 作勢要跳車，Gaby 大笑，跟著坐在後座的 Solo 假裝要阻止 Illya 般的扯住對方，Illya 沒甩開他，反而在他的掌心裡微微的笑了。

　　 Solo 專注的盯著那雙因結痂而顯得又紅又紫、大概是他看過最詭異、最難看──觸感大概也很糟糕──的嘴唇，終於忍受不了心底那種搔癢的感覺，他伸出手，Illya 乾淨俐落的抓住他善於盜竊的手，刻意放緩的唇語更是緊緊抓住了 Solo 的目光。

　　「砍掉你的手。」跟著對方的唇重複了一遍，Solo 縮回手。「真友好。」

　　 Illya 對此嗤之以鼻，Solo 也轉向另一頭，沒多久他又轉頭看向 Illya，直到 Gaby 將他們兩個丟在公寓樓下。「我會來吃飯的。」

　　「這無疑就是我的最高價值。」Solo 嘆了口氣，帶著 Illya 上樓。「來吧，Peril，這段時間你得跟我相互取暖了。」

　　美國人的公寓以最細緻、優雅的方式掩埋資本主義的腐敗，Illya 當然不是第一次來，但依舊在新添的黑膠唱片機前翻了個白眼，Solo 打賭這是被 Gaby 給帶壞的，如果他提醒這個，蘇聯人會說 KGB 不翻白眼，他們直接開槍。

　　「好啦，這間房間是你的了。」打開客房，Solo 刻意在裡頭逛了一圈。「我想應該沒缺什麼。」

　　 Illya 嘆了口氣，幾近逆來順受的坐上床沿。

　　「我猜你會想休息一會兒，晚餐前我會來叫你。」Solo 沒關上門，Illya 似乎也不反對這個。

　　 Illya 算是個極好的室友，兩天後，Solo 默默無語的看著跪在浴室刷地板的 KGB，不知道自己究竟是該讚嘆戰鬥民族的身體素質，還是應該提醒 Illya 磁磚並不需要發光這一功能，上頭有燈的。

　　更糟的是，由於 Illya 依舊一言不發，這使得 Solo 很難控制自己的眼睛，他總是不自覺的盯著 Illya，美國人認為這是應該的，因為某人是無法發出聲音的傷患，他總得盯著點，以避免他的伙伴有任何需要……第三十七次被抱枕砸到臉上，Solo 抱著枕頭揉了揉臉。「不能這樣下去了。」

　　捧著書的 Illya 抬頭看向他，Solo 起身拿出棋盤。「來吧，我得解決這個才行。」

　　雖然不知道 Solo 究竟想幹什麼，Illya 還是放下書坐到了棋盤前，Solo 理所當然的成了先手，Illya 毫不留情，但 Solo 拼死掙扎，且不得不說，Solo 自覺棋力在 Illya 的摧殘下有了長足的進步，可惜，即使他絞盡腦汁，仍只是將死亡延遲了數步，在 Illya 應當喊出將軍的那瞬間，Solo 迫不及待的抬頭看向對面。

　　但 Illya 只是以手指推倒了棋子。

　　「看來這不起作用。」

　　可能理解他的想法，Illya 笑著搖了搖頭，隨手整理好棋盤，看似等著 Solo 再開新局。Solo 一邊抱怨、一邊執棋，咒罵的對象從納粹到那名異常瀟灑的醫生，Illya 全然不受影響，好像不僅僅是啞了一樣。

　　最後，Solo 推倒自己的棋子。「不玩了，我去做飯。」

　　即使站在爐火與刀子間，Solo 仍是時不時的分神看向坐在棋盤前一個人下棋的 KGB。可能是暖氣太強，Illya 捲起衣袖，仍然保持著在思考棋步時撫摸嘴唇的習慣，Solo 看著那隻布滿傷疤的右手從摩挲到剝弄，好像摧殘那些結痂的傷口有什麼樂趣一樣，他真的受不了這個。

　　「別弄壞了你的傷口。」

　　 Illya 放下手，靜靜的移動棋子，Solo 又將注意力拉回正咕嚕咕嚕冒著熱氣的湯，考慮了好一會兒，他又看向 Illya，KGB 還在原地下棋，就是手指又調皮了起來，Solo 對自己聳了聳肩，關上爐火。

　　「可以吃飯了。」

　　兩碗羅宋湯，一大缽沙拉和炸肉餅、雜糧麵包，單是這些就佔滿了半張桌子，Solo 看著 Illya 喝了一口湯，猛然皺起的眉頭大概能夾死一隻蒼蠅，戰鬥民族這回還算有禮貌，沒有直接翻桌。

　　銀湯匙鏗的一聲擱到了桌上，Illya 死命盯著那碗甜到發苦的詭異湯品，然後又抬頭看向 Solo，求生意志讓 Solo 無法勾起嘴角，但這確實不是個玩笑，他就是……好吧！

　　抬起雙手，Solo 說：「抱歉，我只是……」

　　 Illya 的笑容讓 Solo 變成失去聲音的那個人，他就這樣看著平日總板著一張俊臉，偶爾微笑，更多時候則是奇怪假笑的蘇聯人突然就放開了胸懷，這簡直就像是彗星直接砸在 Solo 頭上一樣，他無法思考，只覺得房子裡實在太安靜，如果另一個人再不出聲，Solo 可能就要被這樣的沉靜給逼瘋了！

　　推開椅子，Solo 咬著牙起身走向 Illya，蘇聯人大概是笑出了眼淚，漂亮的藍色眼睛一眨一眨的，在 Solo 心裡盪起了可笑的水花，他揪起對方的領子，毫無道理的、可能還有些自找死路的將唇撞上 Illya。

　　這下沒人笑得出來了。

　　「你……」

　　除了笑不出來以外，他們同時震驚於 Illya 的聲音。

　　挑起眉，Solo 突然就想退開，像是被太久沒聽見的聲音打醒，又或者這實在超出了一個晚上的戲劇性。「喔，原來你需要的是一個吻。」

　　把滑溜溜的竊賊抓得死緊，Illya 只差一點就要把 Solo 掐死。「不准逃！」

　　久違的聲音有些陌生，還帶著一點磨人的沙啞，Solo 估計自己是逃不掉了，只能僵硬的站在原地，而他該死的手就這麼順著過度靠近且曖昧的姿勢撫上 Illya 的雙頰，這大概是本能，而 Illya 的回應是近乎燃燒的眼神，以及漫長且深入的吻。

　　 Solo 沒料到這個！這使得他完全趨於弱勢，那條該被賦予十四行詩讚美的舌頭將他舔得渾身發軟，Solo 不知道自己是什麼時候摔進 Illya 懷裡，他只記得那碗羅宋湯的詭異滋味，還有 Illya，最後只剩下 Illya，他看著的、缺乏的，渴望的、想要的這個 Illya！

　　手指埋進砂金髮中，Solo 任由 Illya 把自己吻得亂七八糟。「再多一點……天，我只想要這個！」

　　「很好……」

　　被喚回的聲音開始變得黏糊糊的，Solo 愛死這個了，他只願意在呼吸時離開 Illya 的嘴，其餘時候他巴不得從裡頭繼續榨出點性感到讓他發硬的聲音，他們甚至還沒離開餐桌，但 Solo 已經黏在 Illya 身上了。

　　「你真是毫無道理，Cowboy！」

　　「沒錯，我相信我們需要一場對話，關於你想做這個有多久了……」

　　 Solo 又讓自己回到 Illya 的嘴，並感受到那雙還帶著一點粗糙傷口的手掌鑽進襯衫、撫過他的背脊，這很好！看在上帝的份上，他幾乎要尖叫了。

　　「也許很久了。」

　　「喔……那我得說你確實幹得不錯，我完全沒感覺到！」

　　「因為你是個糟糕的間諜。」

　　「我可不是那個沒了聲音、可憐兮兮的受害者……嗯……你的手……」

　　果然非常調皮的手掌不知道什麼時候鑽進了 Solo 的褲子，在他的屁股上用力捏了一把，Solo 肯定那裡會留下淤青，多棒的開始。「你是要現在用力上我，還是繼續聊天？」

　　大概惱怒於 Solo 的直白，Illya 把他扛到肩上，快速幾步就走進了房間，Solo 被丟到床上時還有些暈呼呼的，在 Illya 壓到他身上時又笑了起來。

　　「笑什麼？」

　　「保險套和潤滑液在抽屜裡。」

　　再也沒有聊天的意願，Illya 撕開 Solo 的衣服，用太過響亮的力道拉開抽屜，Solo 則把握時間踢開褲子、張開雙腿，Illya 顯然很滿意這個，甚至在 Solo 臉上又胡亂的親了幾下。

　　沒有太多前戲，他們已經等待太久。Solo 在捱過有點痛苦的擴張後就拉住 Illya。「進來、現在！快一點！」

　　粗大陰莖一點一點沒入 Solo 後穴，那簡直像是被剖開一樣，Solo 感到一陣火辣辣的疼痛直接從下方劈向他的腦袋，但他的雙腿緊緊纏著 Illya，直到進犯的凶器終於完全埋進他體內，Solo 才吐出一口長長的嘆息，Illya 低身吻上他的眼睛，舔掉那些只有裝飾性質的淚水。

　　「動一動，我又不會壞。」Solo 湊在 Illya 耳邊，聲音裡帶著難以掩飾的滿足。「你有一個晚上的時間讓我尖叫到失聲……」

　　 Illya 咬牙切齒的說：「那樣最好！」

　　這一夜，Solo 被徹底操開了，Illya 的手從來都沒有離開他身上，或許陰莖也是，Solo 一次又一次的被貫穿，他以為不能更深了，但 Illya 總能突破他的想像與極限，他尖叫、呻吟，然後痛哭，忘了自己到底是要更多還是不要停，總之 Illya 完全沒有在聽，過於強烈的快感讓他用手指劃破了 Illya 的後背，可能是睚眥必報的 KGB 則啃壞了他的喉嚨和乳頭！

　　「不不不、不要……太深了！」

　　沒有花費一點心力回應他的胡言亂語，Illya 反覆操幹著他，粗大、火熱的陽具折磨著細緻敏感的腸壁，並一次又一次精準的撞上 Solo 的前列腺，太多快感幾乎搞瘋了 Solo，他無意識的瞪大眼睛，射了太多的身體只剩下顫抖的力氣，可高潮沒放過他，空白的意識裡只剩下 Illya！

　　被頂得幾乎要暈過去的 Solo 偏過頭，嘶啞的哭著懇求：「吻我…… Illya，我想你吻我……否則我要死了！」

　　鬆開手，Illya 任由 Solo 跌在同樣被折騰得亂七八糟的床單上，Solo 還在哭，直到 Illya 將他抱起來，面對面的、由下而上的又一次進入他，Solo 用力環住 Illya 的脖子，還在求著一個吻。

　　「Solo。」

　　已經沒有聲音回應 Illya 的呼喚，Solo 因為又一輪重新開始的抽插而瘋狂，他向後仰起脖子，露出自己最脆弱的地方，然後又被 Illya 拉回來，終於得到了他心心念念的吻，這一吻既溫柔又夢幻，好像整個世界都變得白茫茫，Solo 咬住 Illya 的下唇，在上頭嘗到血的味道。

　　「Napoleon ……」

　　像是試探、又像恐懼，Illya 的聲音像是沙漠的風刮過耳膜，Solo 突然想起那顆蘋果，他不由得更緊更緊的抱住男人，用最後的力氣呼喚：「Illya ……」

　　後面的事，Solo 就沒印象了，等到他懶洋洋的醒來，窗外依然是暗的，而 Illya 就躺在他旁邊，具體來說，是他躺在 Illya 懷裡。

　　試著發出一點聲音，但理所當然的失敗了，Solo 挑起眉，有些得意洋洋的看向 Illya，KGB 的指頭劃過他的眉毛、眼睛，和可能也帶著傷口的嘴唇，臉上的笑容看起來近於無可奈何，卻又那麼軟那麼甜。

　　我想要一點軟糖。Solo 哼哼著，湊在 Illya 耳邊試圖用氣音傳達他的意思。

　　「我們該聊聊。」

　　你得給我弄點軟糖來。Solo 不樂意了，他搖搖頭。沒什麼好聊的，就是這樣。

　　「我真的搞不懂你！」

　　 Solo 大咧咧的笑著，Illya 大概覺得他既可惡又可愛，那些到現在都不肯離開他臉頰的手指就是最好證明。

　　牛奶味的。Solo 把自己埋進 Illya 肩膀，不那麼用力的咬了一口。

　　「牛奶味的軟糖，你要我上哪兒搞那玩意？」

　　刻意的聳了聳肩，Solo 無聲的笑了起來，當他察覺到 Illya 企圖起身，他又拉住耿直的 KGB。

　　糖果那事能等……只要你抱著我。

　　 KGB 對於唇語顯然極有研究，Illya 又躺了下來，並且任由 Solo 像隻八爪章魚一樣死命纏了上來，男人唯一的反應只是捏住 Solo 的好屁股。

　　意猶未盡的舔著眼前誘人的脖子與下巴，Solo 沒能得意太久，Illya 固定住他的頭，讓他們四目相對，但因為靠得真的太近了，Solo 只要伸出一小截舌頭就能舔到 Illya 的嘴，猛然被攻擊的 KGB 差點笑出來，立刻又板起臉。

　　「黏人！」

　　隨你怎麼說。

　　 Illya 的額頭靠上了 Solo。「我沒想過這個。」

　　 Solo 勾起唇角，用最嘶啞破碎的聲音回應：「但我們都得到了最想要的。」

　　「你最好是認真的。」

　　已經沒有聲音的 Solo 只能吻上 Illya 的嘴，Illya 立刻熱切的回吻他，他們現在都有著同樣的傷口，這讓親吻變成一種磨人的享受，又痛又癢，又親近到難以想像，他再也不會有這樣的吻了，也可能不會再這樣吻著其他人。

　　這一吻，近乎無聲無息，如同落入海面的雪花，只有 Solo 和 Illya 知道，從此，他們的沉默裡將有彼此的心跳、呼吸，與綿長而無止盡的愛意。


End file.
